1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-axis piezoelectric stress-sensing device, multi-axis piezoelectric stress-sensing device polarization method, and piezoelectric sensing detection system thereof, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-axis piezoelectric stress-sensing device, multi-axis piezoelectric stress-sensing device polarization method, and piezoelectric sensing detection system thereof which can measure automatically the bearing force of a machining tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancements in technology, much research has focused on the measurement of the cutting force of machining tools for obtaining cutting measurement data and further improving the cutting mode to enhance the cutting accuracy and the cutting efficiency, or for monitoring the cutting conditions. An additional goal of such research is to prevent damage to the cutter or machine failure. The measurement of the cutting force of a machining tool is also crucial to the development of intelligent machining tools. In the prior art, a dynamometer is disposed in the end of a workpiece for measuring indirectly the stress in the workpiece. However, the accuracy of the dynamometer, the cost of such systems, and the high probability of damage in the prior art are difficult to overcome. In addition, when a PVDF piezoelectric film sensor with general thickness mode polarization and a length direction load is used to measure the deformation of the surface of the cutter, at least three sets, each of which includes six sensors, must be attached to the cutter. Then a cutting radial force, a cutting tangential force, and a cutting axial force can be determined by complicated calculations. In this method, three of the sensors need to be disposed opposite to the cutting direction at suitable angles for measuring the values accurately. However, such measurement incurs great difficulties.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new multi-axis piezoelectric stress-sensing device, a multi-axis piezoelectric stress-sensing device polarization method, and a piezoelectric sensing detection system thereof to solve the problem of the prior art.